


Persephone Jackson and the Lightning Theif

by Safire1999



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safire1999/pseuds/Safire1999
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Intro  
I sighed, looking out the class window. The teacher was taling on some subject or another. It was english, really hard for a dislexic kid to get into and with the ADHD made it impossible to want to understand. Besides, I had other things to think about. Like maybe the fact tomorrow was a field trip.  
I…. don’t exactly like field trips. They weren’t boring like classrooms, but they had a habit of being too interesting. Such as destroying a school bus by just touching a civil war cannon. I swear the thing glowed Red.   
“Hey, Perce,” I looked up to see Grover, my only friend. Though I felt something a little forced on my end, but it was probably the need to protect the scrawny, small, and crippled. It was going to be a long unpleasant day tomorrow as his main bully was going to be on the bus with us.  
“You okay,” he asked me.   
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answered him. The class was apparently over. I quickly started to pack up my things. It was now free time and there was a pool screaming my name.   
“Going to the pool?” Grover asked me.   
“Best thing for me, too bad we don’t have a swim team.” I offered with a weak chuckle. Stuffing my books into my bag. Slinging it onto my back starting towards the door.   
“You going to sing again?” Grover asked with a grin. I quickly smacked him upside the head.   
“I told you, forget about it.” I hissed at him as we went into the hall.   
“Sorry, Cheeka,” He chuckled. “Hey you think we could see if their are any leftover enchiladas?” He asked. It was the same question he asked every thursday.   
“Well go look, I got to go to the girls dorms so I can change. See you later.” I turned away heading down to my dorm.   
To those who don’t know, my name is Persephone Rona Jackson, but I like to be called Percy. I am the daughter of Sally Jackson, the greatest person alive. I guess you could say I am a troubled kid. I only stay at one school for a year before being expelled. Never knew my dad, mom said he was lost at sea. Doesn’t matter I guess. There was a pool to get to.


	2. Chapter 1

I began to wake, drifting back to a light place. I had thought I was dead until pain started to filter in. It was only a matter of time before I faced the coming nightmare. A life… without my mother. 

I woke up alone, the sun on the horizon of a lake. Over the horizon setting or rising I couldn’t tell. My head throbbing in pain lips parched. Looking about in the open on the porch area, I found a cold drink on the bedside table reaching out I moved to take it. But apparently I misjudged my strength. Almost dropping it when a hand caught it.   
“Easy there, you’ve been out for a few days.” A soft kind male voice spoke. I looked up, some of my hair covering the right side of my face as I looked up to see a dirty blond blue eyed boy about two years older than me. He had a scar on the right side of his face. Starting at his cheek and going down to his jaw.   
“H-how long have I been?” I asked him, voice a little rough as he guided me back to the pillows.   
“Three, sorry about… Grover told us what happened mostly. Happens to people like us I’m afraid.” Giving a small sad smile. Helping me to get the straw to my mouth to drink taking it once I finished. The drink… tasted like my mom’s blue cookies.   
“What it taste like?” The boy asked.   
“Sorry I should have let you have some.” I apologized.  
“It’s fine, this stuff heals us, we aren’t supposed to drink or eat this if we are not injured. It also tastes different for each person.” He explained to me sitting down.   
“It tastes like my mom’s cookies.” I answered him. He slowly nodded his head.   
“Well, get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow, and don’t wonder off.” He warned me standing up. Setting the cup to the side and setting down…. The horn of the minotaur. “Spoils of war. It is yours, let me know if someone steals it.” With that he jumped the railings walking away. 

The next morning as the sun rose I didn’t wait to get up. I simply did. There was a soft wind. One I bet was stronger at the lake beach. Their where other children around the house or rather camp. Their where cabins in a U shape with a fire in the middle tended to by a small girl. Very few were up at this point. Only beginning to stur. Sitting down next to the girl. Looking into the flames.   
“So… this a camp job, making sure the fire doesn’t go out?” I asked softly to her. She smiled looking at me with amber eyes.   
“So new, so innocent.” She smiled sounding rather old in the young body.   
“You…. are one of the gods my mom and Grover talked about?” I asked looking to her rather than the fire.   
“Yes, I am Hestia, goddess of the Hearth.”  
“Oh,” I answered softly nodding my head. “I guess you and my Aunt or something?” I asked softly. Looking up to her.   
“Yes, as your mother was your true mother.” She answered a wave of her hand and the wood shifted. I reached down next to the metal hearth to add another small peace of the wood.   
“Than you know my dad to?” I asked once more.   
“I’m sorry, I can not tell you, Persephone.” She answered me. Looking rather hurt.  
“Okay, did… do you think he loved my mother… or did he just use her?”  
“He loved her, so very much.” She answered me. I nodded my head looking back to the fire. Watching the fire move and lick about the wood. Soon I stood up. Instinctively going to put my hands in my jacket pockets, only to remember, I wasn’t wearing my normal jacket, I looked down to get a better look. An orange shirt with the logo of this camp and jeans. I instead stuffed my hands into my jean pockets.   
“I’ll see you around, Lady Hestia.” I said good bye and leaving. Starting towards the beach once more. It didn’t take long to get to the beach. I was right the wind was stronger here. THe wind sweeping through my shoulder length hair. This was where their was some peace.   
I don’t know how long it was before someone joined me. Looking over to him I cast Mr. Brunner a small smile. He was standing…. On four legs. The upper part was the same man that I saw in a wheelchair, but his lower body that of a horse. Quarter horse maybe?  
“Your real name isn’t Mr.Brunner, is it?” I asked him softly. Looking back out to the water.  
“No, it is not. My real name is Chiron, the activities director.” He smiled softly.   
“And trainer of heroes, like those stories.”  
“I’m glad you listened to them.”  
“Well you did keep having tests on them and did a field trip for it.” I shrugged glancing up to him again.   
“You are taking this well.” He praised.   
“Might be because My mom is dead and I need someone to blame.” I answered him.   
“Percy I am-”  
“Don’t bother, it happened, and hearing clashing of metal on metal I can assume that is a normal occurance… isn’t it.” Looking back to the water clenching my hands in my pockets.  
“Yes,” He sounded mournful. “It is.”  
“So… were do I start exactly?” I asked him.  
“First, let us get you settled. Than we shall see.” He beckoned me to come. I followed next to him. Keeping my head down. This was just a start to a long day.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked over the armor. It… well… wasn't much. Harley, a daughter of Hephaestus. (The armor Chalkidian helmet, Athenian Bracers, misthios tunic, Athenian Tassets, and traveler boots). She was making adjustments every so often.   
"Should do it," she said, clapping her hands together. "Now for a weapon to complete the look. Got anything in mind?"  
"I've seen a lot of swords," I offered.   
"Well, test 'em out." Pointing to a weapon rack, or really racks, filled with not only swords but a large selection of weapons.

I walked out with a trident spear mix. It was a two sided spear. It felt better than the other weapons in the armory. None of the swords felt right. Not at all. As I walked to the arena as the Hermes time slot was ending I waited under Luke’s instruction. He had another place he wanted me to go to.

“Alright, time for you to get some clothes.” Luke had this knowing smile on his face. Knowing something I didn’t. His hands on my shoulders as he steered me towards one of the other cabins. Having already dropped off the spear and me keeping the knives on me. He continued to push me towards one cabin.  
This one was a wooden cabin with a painted blue roof, pillars, checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It also has a pink door and potted carnations by the window. It also smells heavily of designer perfume.  
“I’m fine, were are you even taking me?” Digging my feet as he pushed. It was a free period and I just wanted to look at the strawberry fields maybe nick a few.  
“To the Aphrodite cabin, the girls have been wanting to dress you up since you first walked through camp.” Still pushing as if I was just a small cart.   
“Hold on… dress up… oh hell no!” I protested now moving to make a run for it. Luke expecting it just pick me up like a sack of potatoes and drop me with a few of the girls. They where all giggling and gushing. “LUKE!” I barked promising vengeance upon him. He just crackled before taking off. 

When I was finally released I sighed. Hefting the new bag a little higher up on my shoulder. Apparently Aphrodite enchanted a lot of bags to hold large amount of supplies. On the most part it was clothes. Most of them things the Aphrodite’s kids picked out for me. My hair done up in a braid that went over my shoulder with sparkles or something glittering in my hair.   
My clothes, jeans with bleach marks streaking through the blue fabric. The shirt, the orange camp shirt as I refused to wear the new clothes so soon. There was one I couldn’t wait to wear. There were a few actually. One of the campers, Silena was rather nice. Took my own tastes into matter. Though she couldn’t save me from the makeup. Those girls could be scary.  
As I walked I was hit from behind. My entire form went numb as I fell dropping the bag as I fell to my hands and knees.   
“Well if it isn’t the new girl,” Clarisse jeered, a few of her siblings behind her. Chuckling and cheering her on.   
“Great, another bully.” I muttered slowly getting up.  
“What was that brat?” She barked moving the spear head to my throat. My blood felt like it was boiling.   
“Oh nothing,” I answered pushing the point away and picking up my bag. “Just thought it’s weird that family would bully family.” I answered her. She balked at my response for a moment.   
“We are not-”  
“What family, well, as we are all half-gods we kind of are.” I cut her off.   
“Why you!” She charged forward. Dropping the spear to pumble me. It is only thanks to all those dance classes at those boarding schools I was able to side step letting her fall to the dirt. I kicked up the spear. Finding that it was electric.   
“Nice spear,” I mutter. Before offering her my hand. She was mad, slapping my hand away before getting up. I held the spear out to her. She snatched it up.   
“We are family, one way or another, we should look out for each other, not beat each other into a bloody pulp outside of an arena.” Swiping up my bag and walking away. She was pissed off stewing in embarrassment. Silent as I walked away.

Clarisse and I walked at the same time, She walking towards me as I stepped back. Her siblings keeping back. I held my spear in two hands. Not eager for the coming fight between us. Her siblings stayed back at the beach edge. Giving her a chance to regain her armor. She charged forward. I could tell, she was coming to maim or kill me.   
With expert use she get her spear under my guard, slashing deeply into my arm. I dropped my shield to better move. My arm numb.   
“Hey no maiming,” I shouted at her. Pulling my arm close.   
“Opps, guess I loss desert privileges.” She sneered as she went again. I stepped back side stepping to avoid the spear. Stepping into the water. She charged again, adrenaline started to pump in.


End file.
